


Cons v Bots: Showdown at the Nerf Factory

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, cartoon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Too insane for even G1.  At least so Starscream thinks.
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Cons v Bots: Showdown at the Nerf Factory

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream, Jazz  
>  **Warnings:** Cartoon Violence,  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: Combat Foam

Starscream stood back and watched the chaos, his processors half stalled as Megatron and Optimus went at one another with what amounted to oversized pool noodles. This was _not_ what Starscream had meant to have happen when he insisted he needed the foam available at the human's factory. Catch Megatron in the mix maybe. If he got really lucky. But this?

"Best laid plans, eh?" Jazz said as he sidled up.

Starscream shook his head, unable to tear his optics from the 'battle'. Frenzy and Rumble weren't even really fighting. They'd raided the factory for the brightly colored plastic 'guns' and were currently cackling like lunatic sparklings as they fired round after foam and rubber round at Blaster's pair of twins- both of whom had their own guns and a pile of foam ammo.

"Ya know, we could probably end the war with a few rounds of Nerf Battle," Jazz commented. "Can't remember the last time I saw Prowler smilin' like that."

"I'm not really conscious," Starscream mumbled as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker threw themselves into a flurry of motion against the Stunticons with a war cry fit for true combat, not beating the younglings with bats so soft that even the hardest strikes would not cause a dent. "This is one of Skywarp's weird dreams. Or... or there was an accident in the lab and I'm currently dying on the floor. Hn. Megatron will be happy."

"Mech, ya're wide awake unless we're sharin' this whacky dream."

"Enough!" Megatron bellowed, his voice echoing over the asphalt. All around Decepticons and Autobots paused, but Prime lined up like a pro baseball player and swung for the fences.

"Optimus!" Megatron snapped and threw his very broken 'weapon' to the ground while stomping a foot.

"I've gone mad."

"Or they have," Jazz offered.

Starscream nodded and tore his gaze from the scene before him to finally look down at Jazz.

"Or we all are~" Jazz lifted a little toy gun, dwarfed even more in his hand, and somehow managed to pull the tiny trigger.

Starscream felt the projectile hit his forehead, right between his supraorbital ridges, and sighed before reaching up to pluck the suction cup from his face. He flicked it back at Jazz. "What about paintball? We need a better way to keep score."

"Sure. Could be fun." Jazz grinned. "Next time?"

Megatron launched, followed by most of the other Decepticons- though Soundwave had to collect his brood with a stern reprimand before he could 'retreat' too. "Sure," Starscream replied then took off as well. Maybe he'd wake up, and maybe he'd just go back to his lab and start working on a way to make the paintballs for their next ridiculous battle actually hurt a little.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
